It's All In The Past
by Ecrivainn
Summary: Naruto, once the jinchuuriki Konoha, has now found himself in the past without memories of anyone, including himself. When a series of events come to fruition Naruto must decide which path is the right one to take. Will his memories come back to save him from the wrong path? Or will he ultimately choose it believing it will bring peace. RinneNaruto. NOT Godlike. TimeTravel.
1. Pilot

_Unknown Location, 7:00PM_

Drip, drip, drop, drop. The sound of rain colliding against the earth as the sky cried in misery pouring over a war stricken country. Buildings were in shambles and bodies had laid in the streets. The few remaining survivors in the village were either hiding in fear of death or grieving in the open streets over the loss of their precious people.

Dull blue eyes had opened slowly to stare at the sky. A child no older than eight years old was laying on the ground appearing to be unscathed. Where was he?

Questions had started to bubble up as he gotten up from laying in the wet street. Exhaustion instantly washed over him as his stomach groaned in hunger. Blonde hair once spikey was flattened against his head due to the rain. He looked around dazed and confused not comprehending of what was occurring before him.

The boy barely started to walk stumbling over debris and corpses of the fallen. He didn't know how to react to the desecration that laid before him. Should he mourn over the fallen even though he had no clue who they were? Would they have done the same if he were in his position?

The blondes stomach growled louder in hunger and exhaustion raked over him once more. _Have to find someone, anyone…_ he thought to himself. He then heard a noise up the road from him as he turned his eyes towards an individual, another boy, with long red hair, pale skin, and tattered clothing.

"Help" rasped the blonde as he had fallen to his knees barely able to stand anymore losing any energy that he had left. Not a second later had darkness started to cling to the boys vision.

 _It's no use. I can't._ thought the blonde in despair as he finally succumbed to darkness letting himself fall prey to the world.

* * *

 _Unknown Location, 10:00PM_

The boy's eyes fluttered open as he felt heat wrap around his body. A small fire was alight in an alcove sheltering him from the rain. The rain was still pouring outside and darkness had fallen across the town.

 _But who…_ he thought as he looked around to find the red head from before staring at him from across the fire. He looked even skinner and paler than when the blonde saw him. And his clothes were in no better shape.

"Here" he said as he brought out what appeared to a chunk of bread. "I tore off any mold that was on it so it should be fine to eat".

The blonde sat up slowly and thanked him as he then snatched the bread quickly scarfing it down and licked any remaining crumbs off his hands.

"What's your name? Mines Nagato" said the red head looking curiously at the blonde.

"I don't…" The blonde tried to say but trailed off. Did he truly not know his own name? He looked quizzically down at the fire consuming the firewood. He couldn't remember. Not anything from his age to where he was even born.

Then it came to him like a wall slamming into him. The only thing he could remember, the one word that he recognized. "Naruto… my name is Naruto."

* * *

 _Two Months Later, Amegakure, 5:00PM_

The two boys laughed as they came up to their small dingy house. Truthfully, it was someone else's house but as the two them came to live in it no one has shown up to claim it for their own. The two did what they could to clean up and survive yet it never truly felt as if it was truly home.

After meeting, Nagato and Naruto quickly became friends some would even say best friends. Soon after a few days and some intense questioning by Nagato it was clear that Naruto had lost his memories since he had no recollection of who he was other than his name.

Naruto had learned they were in Amegakure, the Village Hidden in the Rain. This village was always subjected to war and destruction as it existed in the middle of all the major countries. Even if Ame wasn't a part of the war troops from neighboring villages would be sent in to face others causing devastation. Their current leader, Hanzo, was corrupt and neglectful to his people for letting them endure in such pitiful state.

Naruto could distinctly remember a conversation that played out between the two of them as they discussed war and it's unquenchable thirst for destruction in the name of victory. They both wanted a world where everyone could be happy so that no one would be like Nagato or him. Though the two just laughed as they thought it was impossible for two small boys to really change anything.

Naruto had just opened the door when he showed Nagato he had stolen a couple of apples from the only market in town. The red head gasped with shock and adoration as he quickly grabbed one of the three apples and started chowing down. The delicious tang and sweetness of the apples cheered the mood of the two boys as they hadn't eaten in the past day. Narutos skills were a godsend in Nagato's opinion.

After the apples were eaten up the two of them grabbed supplies to start a small fire the night. It was rare to find wood that wasn't completely drenched by the never ending rain so they could only make fires in rare occasions.

It was in that moment that Naruto felt truly happy. His lived with someone he cared about and they even had a home to where they could survive. It could keep them warm and out of the depressing rain. Everything was coming together, finally. In this night, however, could be described as the worst night in Narutos history.

A voice interrupted the two boys "Well, well, looks like there's not one but two boys here" it was a shrill high toned voice. Naruto and Nagato whipped around to stare at a wall where the strange voice had come from.

"Who's there?" whispered Naruto trying to sound as brave as possible. He and Nagato gasped as they witnessed green hair emerge from the wall followed by a sickly pale figure with yellow eyes staring down at the both of them.

Nagato and Naruto dropped any supplies that they were holding as they both stared in shock at the figure that just came out of their wall.

"He definitely said the boy with the red hair" said the green haired figure pointing at Nagato. "Although… the blonde does hold immense chakra reserves, much larger than the other."

"Who are you!" screamed Nagato whose courage dissipated immediately once the figure's yellow eyes glanced at him.

"I'm Zetsu, of course!" said the newly named Zetsu feigning shock.

The boys started to shudder in fear as the sickly pale figure stepped towards the both of them. "Now, who to pick" he muttered to himself. Then it was as if he had the most brilliant thought as he said "I know exactly how to pick!" as sickly grin spread across his face.

"P-pick for what?" asked Naruto taking a couple steps backwards.

The green haired person looked at the boys and said "To have the illustrious honor of bearing Madara's eyes".

Fear bloomed within the two boys as neither wanted someone else's eyes inside of them. _We have to run. Have to get away. This twisted man isn't going to hurt us!_ thought a panicked Naruto as he grabbed Nagato as they ran from their home into the pouring rain.

"You don't want to play?" asked now fading figure. His voice still lingered inside of Naruto's mind like he recognized the voice from somewhere… but where?

The two boys ran down the street as they passed through a large group of people, through the alley way jumping over large rubble, and into an abandoned building where the only habitants were insects and mice.

"D-do you think you he followed us?" asked Nagato glancing out into the rain trying to catch his breath

"Nah, we definitely out ran that weirdo" Naruto said with a cocky grin.

"The sun is just about to set, we need to either find a place to hide or head out for the village in the dark" Nagato said to the blonde.

Naruto, finally catching his breath, began to contemplate which choice was the best. Just as he was about to answer two white hands shot through the ground beneath the two of them grabbing them both by their shirt collars.

Zetsu then emerged from the ground his yellow eyes fixed on its captives. "My, my, that was a fun game" he said with a shrill voice "now it's my turn."

"Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Moe" sang the figure as he released both the boys as they fell the ground. Before the two could run Zetsu grabbed them both by their throats holding them against the damp earth.

Gasping and trying to pry the white hands off the boys failed to escape the iron grip encasing their throats. Zetsu then grinned wider and began to sing the next line. "Catch a tiger by the toe."

Fear flooded through Narutos body as he quickly discerned what Zetsu wanted. He needed someone to have Madara's eyes and that was either going to be him or Nagato. _He's going to kill one of us!_ Naruto thought with panic as the white hands squeezed tighter around both the boys throats.

"If he hollers let him go" the white figure continued as Nagato gasped clawing at the white man's hand to no avail.

"Madara told me to pick the very best one - _This is it_ thought Naruto in despair- and that is **you**!"

In that moment Naruto thought he was dead. He didn't feel like he was being choked nor felt any pain. Was he free from being in any pain any longer? No, he didn't want to die. He wanted to change the world with Nagato, to change Amegakure at least, so everyone could be happy; even if it all was just a pipedream.

Then, almost instantly, oxygen flooded into lungs. Gasping and coughing Naruto's vision cleared up to look at Zetsu giving a sickly grin to half-dead Nagato. It was clear who the man had picked. Nagato had looked from Zetsu to Naruto in complete horror as they both knew what was about to happen.

The red head reached his hand out for his friend as Naruto could only helplessly stare back.

"No" Naruto choked out as tears began to pool in his eyes. He couldn't let this man kill his only friend. It was only Nagato and him. _He can't kill you, Nagato! We have to save the world remember?!_ thought the blonde in shock as he watched unable to do a single thing.

 _-Snap-_. In that instant Nagato's body ceased to moved and stared lifelessly at the blonde. His only friend was now dead leaving him alone in this world.

Zetsu then stood up looking down at Naruto with a grin "Now, hold still and this won't take long at all"

In that moment the blonde was frozen from the events that had just occurred. He felt something tight restraining him to the earth keeping him from running.

The white man held up a container filled with a mysterious liquid with what appeared to be two purple multi-ringed eyes.

"Let the fun begin"

* * *

 _The Next Day, Amegakure, 12:00PM_

Naruto had walked away from the abandoned building. It was like he was in a dream as everything seemed to slow around him. He continued to walk aimlessly through the town. Where would he go now? His only friend was gone and he didn't know who he was except for his name.

What should he do?

In a twist of fate Naruto had bumped into a very important person.

"Who the h-" said a deep voice as it interrupted itself once it caught sight of Naruto.

The blonde looked up to see who he had ran into. The man was a rather muscular of above-average height, with long blond hair reaching down to his back and a prominent scar on his right cheek. His eyes a normal white sclerae and brown irises. He had a dark hat on his head and his lower face was mostly obscured by a helmet-like respirator. His attire consisted of a loose wetsuit-like outfit typical of his village, accented by bandages wrapped around his wrists and lower legs, a flask jacket with swirls on the chest-plate, standard shinobi sandals and a dark cloak that reached down below his waist.

"Boy, do you know you just ran into" growled the man as he stooped down to boys level. In response Naruto didn't say a word and stared at the man.

Once the blonde's eyes were in clear view the man had nearly gasped at what he saw. Deep purple eyes with multiple rings surrounding the iris. The strangest thing was barely dried blood surrounded the eyes.

"My name is Hanzo" the man said not letting his interest being detected by the blonde. "You can stay here if you wish and live amongst the poor… -Naruto didn't say anything but look up at Hanzo- or… you can join me."

Naruto clenched his fists tightly, nearly drawing blood in fact. To join a man that kept his village in this state would be disgraceful to Nagato's name. Except… If he joined Hanzo that would make him that much closer to realizing their dream.

"You better make up a decision soon." grunted Hanzo as he began to walk away. Not a second later had the blonde followed very closely to the man.

"Good. We have a lot of work to do. Don't let me down kid" said Hanzo as he grabbed the blonde by the shoulder and the two of them disappeared without a trace.

Onlookers could only gape at what had just happened. To see Hanzo take in a frail orphan, it was unheard of. One person, a man with white hair and red marks on his cheeks, frowned at what he just saw.

He held up his arm to signal a retreat.

"Jiraiya, are you sure about this?" muttered a pale man with long black hair. To which the newly named Jiraiya nodded with certainty as he and his reluctant squad began to move away from the village to figure out their next plan.

 _To Be Continued_

 **Authors Notes:**

 **This was definitely someone else's idea but I decided to revamp and change it up because of the immense potential I saw in it.**

 **This story could definitely go all over the place so please** **review** **to give me feedback on what you guys just read and** **follow/favorite** **if you want to read more!**

 **By the way this isn't going to a God-Like scenario, no relationship has been determined as of yet, and it's definitely time travel.**


	2. A Dream Realized

_Amegakure, 7:32AM_

"Wake up," said a loud deep voice. Naruto opened his eyes immediately jerking his body up to face the new comer. The man before him was a ninja of Amegakure, another one of Hanzo's pawns. He wore the traditional uniform of green clothing with a grey flask jacket. The only thing that made him stand out was a clear scar that ran across the side of his face.

 _That looks familiar_ thought the blonde as an image of a man with a brown ponytail and a headband with what appeared to a leaf carved into it. The scar was prominent across his. _What's his name?_

"Hanzo demands your presence." said the ninja with annoyance snapping Naruto out of his thoughts as he walked away, shutting the door behind him.

After a few moments of silence, Naruto had thrown the covers off and surveyed his room for the umpteenth time. It had a distinct musty smell with only a twin bed and a dresser that resided inside of it. The ceiling was low and definitely not suited for that of a regular adult.

It's been a year since he had fallen under Hanzo's control. A full year of Hanzo's vigerous training. It became especially harder when his abilities had finally shown through.

"What an annoying day that was," Naruto grumbled.

* * *

 _Flashback 11 Months Ago, Amegakure, 12:13 PM_

A kunai sliced deeply into Naruto's left arm causing the boy to yelp. Hanzo had been relentless once he had plucked him off the streets. Training every day pushing him harder and harder until the point of physical exhaustion.

"Don't you remember what I said," said Hanzo with a calm voice as he twirled a kunai with his finger, almost nonchalantly. "Don't let me down" he chided with a little bit of malicious intent. He then threw the twirling kunai cutting into Naruto's left leg causing him to fall to the ground yelling in agony.

"And here we are. A month later with no results. Maybe I was wrong to bring you here…" Hanzo then sighed in frustration. "You've left me with little choice" he added as he motioned for his subordinates.

Naruto had lifted his head to look at the scene before him. A girl with blue hair and pale skin was thrown on the ground before him. She sat tied up, legs and arms restrained by rope, with a white rag covering her mouth. Her amber eyes looked straight at Naruto as if she were peering into his soul, begging for help.

The blonde stared at the girl with curiosity as Hanzo approached the girl holding out his hand to the open air beside him. Not a second later had a ninja appeared holding an elongated blade for his leader which Hanzo took in kind.

"If I can't make you unleash your power through training or torture. The next step would be through intense suffering. Watching someone die before your eyes knowing there is nothing that you can do to stop them. That would have to give some type of result," explained Hanzo looking down at the girl before him.

Naruto looked onward in shock as the leader of Amegakure held the sword above the blue haired girls head. He then signaled for a ninja to hold Naruto down making sure that he couldn't escape or look away.

 _No… He wouldn't_ thought Naruto as he was forced to stare at the man who leaked benevolence. He would go to any means to see if he had some sort of power. _What power could he be talking about? Does he mean this Madara-person eyes?_

"You have five seconds to produce results for me," Hanzo said gripping the blade tightly. His eyes glaring straight at Naruto's purple ones. _They have to be from the legend. If not… then this was all a waste of effort_ thought the man in disdain, frowning behind his respirator.

"5,"

"No, please stop" Naruto begged as tears began to well up in his eyes. His purple ringed eyes moved from Hanzo to the girls' eyes. She began crying in anguish as her death seemed imminent from the hands of the countries leader.

"4,"

"I said stop," the blonde whispered thinking about the same situation that happened with Nagato.

"3….2," Hanzo continued letting the blade touch the girls' cheek. She began to scream behind the rag as she felt pain erupt on her face. The girl thrashed to try and get away only for Hanzo to slam his foot into her back. She instantly went still but whimpered lightly.

"Leave. Her. Alone." Naruto said barely audibly through gritted teeth glaring at the man before him.

"1,"

It all happened in slow motion but in reality, it only lasted for a second as the blade descended to kill the blue haired girl then it was like a major force blew back Hanzo and the ninja holding Naruto down into the walls encasing the room.

Naruto panted glaring at Hanzo who laid in a massive crater spread eagle against the wall. "I said to stop" grunted the blonde as he walked towards the blue hair girl who stared in amazement at what the blonde had just done.

He began loosening the bondages on the girl as Hanzo stared at the scene before him in utter enjoyment and disbelief. _Yes, it must be true then. Those eyes are the Rinnegan._ He thought to himself as a grin spread wide across his face.

Once Naruto had taken off her gag she immediately cried out in warning "Behind you!" she gasped. The ninja holding Naruto down had a kunai drawn aimed at the blondes neck. How could he let this child humiliate him in front of Lord Hanzo? _He must pay_ thought the ninja.

The blonde didn't even seem alarmed as he only said two words. They came to him as if he repeated them millions of times before.

"Almighty Push," Naruto whispered hand outstretched towards the ninja as an invisible force slammed into him effectively flinging him through the wall and into the pouring rain.

"Magnificent," muttered Hanzo unhinging himself from the wall, landing gracefully on his feet.

"I have one rule," said Naruto glaring at the sadistic man who only cocked his head to the side as if curious to hear what request the boy was going to make.

"Never do this again," the blonde said. The man only looked at Naruto, almost empathetically, and nodded agreeing to the terms as he then walked out of the room. Before leaving he turned around to look at the blue haired girl and the blonde.

"She can stay," he said as he walked away from the duo. This statement shocked both Naruto and the girl as they then looked at each other. Then the girl hugged the blonde tightly thanking him for saving her life.

"My name is Konan," she said.

* * *

 _Flashback End Amegakure, 7:35 AM_

Naruto walked out of his room wearing an average ninja outfit of Amegakure. A bandana wrapped around his forehead with a metal plate having the insignia of four straight vertical etched onto it. The only thing that made him stand apart from anyone was the bright blonde hair.

He walked through the labyrinth known as the main headquarters for Amegakure. It wasn't easy the first couple of months but soon he had gotten it the hang of the layout of the place.

Naruto walked into the armory to gather supplies for training to see ninja running around hastily; chaotically even. They all shouted orders at each other as they were gathering kunai, shuriken, and all types of weapons. One of them almost ran Naruto over as he shoved past muttering "Move brat."

Naruto finally caught one of the ninja that was a little nice him to find out they were under attack. All active ninja were required to defend the northern outpost as soon as possible.

"If I were you I would stay close to your little friend" stated the ninja as he then ran off through the doorway.

The blonde quickly grabbed a couple of kunai and quickly ran to Konan's room which was rather close to his.

After a couple of swift knocks, she opened the door slowly to see Naruto.

"Hi, Naruto" she whispered quietly, immediately opening up the door looking a little tired.

"Hello Konan," replied Naruto with a small smile. "One of our bases is being attacked in the north and I thought, well, I was told to come and wait with you until the threat is gone"

Konan nodded pondering on what they could do "Do you want to go to the training grounds with me? I've been practicing something cool" she said with a small blush, embarrassed.

Naruto perked up and nodded with a big smile as he and Konan ran to the closest training ground with the blonde begging for Konan to show him what it is. The blue haired girl laughed and refused until they got there.

"Okay, we're here. Now, show me what you can do" said Naruto with a toothy grin.

Konan pulled out to what appeared to be a piece of plain white paper. The blonde looked at the paper then at Konan quizzically.

"Now, watch," she said smiling as she focused chakra into the paper as it slowly turned into a butterfly as it then started fluttering around the room.

Naruto watched in amazement as the butterfly flapped but all of sudden ceased to move as it fell to the ground. He looked over at his friend to see her looking strained at her efforts.

"That's about all I can do for now," she said laughing awkwardly "It still isn't close to what you can do though"

Naruto shook his head as he walked over to pick up the fallen butterfly and brought it back to his friend. "You have a true talent, Konan," he said smiling wide.

Konan thanked the blonde taking the origami back from him.

The building then shook with unbelievable intensity.

"What just happened?" asked Konan with worry as she looked at Naruto who in turn grabbed her hand and ran for the closest window to look outside.

They both gasped to see what was occurring outside the building. Three ninja and Hanzo seemed to be standing amongst rubble and destruction.

Naruto stared intently at the three ninja attacking Hanzo. It was as if he knew them somehow. "Come on, Konan, we have to get a better view," said the blonde running with his friend following close behind.

* * *

 _Outside Headquarters -a couple of yards from the battlefield-, Amegakure, 8:41 AM_

Konan and Naruto had finally found a space behind some rubble to hide from the battle and still have a full view of the battle.

"Who are they?" she whispered staring at the three ninja that appeared to be talking to Hanzo.

"I don't…" Naruto began as he saw the full faces of all three ninja. Flashes of these faces ran through the blonde's mind showing his places and conversations with them. None of it was making any sense to him as he shook his head to try and stop it.

"Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru," he said as if he had known them personally.

"Naruto… how do you know that" she asked astonished.

"I… their names just popped in my head is all"

"Do you think it has something to do with the Rinnegan?"

"No, Hanzo didn't mention anything like that… but… maybe"

Naruto was sure that the Rinnegan didn't grant him this omnipotent ability. It was almost like he knew them all from somewhere before.

They both witnessed a battle between the three ninja and Hanzo occur. It was magnificent, truly.

Their power was astonishingly higher than both Naruto and Konan. The skills and abilities they all four of them put in this fight trumped them. They wouldn't even last a second against any of these people.

What Naruto feared the most from watching the fight was Hanzo's devastating power. How could he ever think to defeat and escape this person if he could hold off against these powerful ninja.

"Konan," said Naruto looking at the blue haired girl with soft eyes.

She looked at Naruto in surprise.

The blonde then said, "I promise, even if it takes my life, I will bring peace."

Konan then shuddered under Narutos' determined eyes, they had such intensity and focus. A natural leader.

"I'll follow you, Naruto," she responded.

The two then watched the fight drag on as Naruto started to plan on how to fulfill Nagato's dream. He wouldn't let his death be in vain.

* * *

 **Hello! I know that this chapter could have been more detailed but it's more like a filler before we do a full launch into Naruto's adventure. Next time we'll see Naruto all grown up with Konan at his side.**

 **I don't want this to turn into a Naruto/Konan relationship but who knows what'll happen. Maybe, if I feel like it's right, it'll happen.**

 **Quick question for the viewers:** **Should Naruto create total anarchy or be calculative and systematic? Or both?**

 **Like previous Authors Notes please feel free to favorite, follow, or leave a review!**


End file.
